


I'm not so typical.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dean's First Time With a Man, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Passionate, Sweet, noble/sirvant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean es un campesino, lleva una larga rutina de trabajo duro. Castiel en cambio, es un noble. Dean no pensó que fuese a fijarse en él, pero Dean no sabe que Castiel guarda un secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not so typical.

Dean se despertó aquella mañana con el sol. El amanecer le anunciaba la hora de levantarse de la cama, y lo hacía siempre con el cuerpo fatigado. Ojalá llegasen pronto las brujas al pueblo. No es que a Dean le agradaran aquellas mujeres, pero siempre estaban dispuestas a aceptar objetos de valor a cambio de buenos ungüentos y pociones para sus dolores. 

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era preparar el desayuno a su hermano pequeño, quien era capaz de alegrarle el día con una sonrisa mañanera; su mera presencia le motivaba a seguir trabajando de sol a sol. Él era la razón de todo, y su deber era cuidarle y mantenerle sano y salvo. Algún día, cuando creciera, Sammy viajaría a la ciudad, donde encontraría un buen trabajo que les permitiría una casa para los dos, se enamoraría de una buena mujer, se casarían y tendrían hijos. No era lo Dean soñaba para Sam, sino lo que Sam soñaba para Dean. Y oírle decir todo ello, sin dejar de expresar su gratitud, no tenía precio.

Después de una rutina motivadora, Dean debía acudir a la casa del herrero y ayudar al viejo Singer. Bobby había sido para Dean el padre que nunca tuvo, y ahora que el viejo iba decayendo, Dean hacía el trabajo sucio por unas monedas que le pagaba. Mientras, la mujer de Bobby, Hellen, cuidaba del pequeño Sam. Tras esa jornada, cuando casi se hacia la hora de comer, Dean se adentraba en la maleza de los arboles hasta el río. Allí, se abría paso hasta la orilla, se deshacía de las ropas llenas de brasas y cenizas, las apoyaba sobre una roca y se zambullía en el agua fría. El río limpiaba su cuerpo y su alma. Al salir, se secaba rápidamente al sol, frotándose la piel y sacudiéndose como un perro. Entonces descubría que la brisa había despegado la suciedad de sus ropas, se ponía la ropa interior, y el resto las lavaba y cogía frutos de los arboles mientras se secaban al sol. Cuando se vestía, corría hacia la casa de su señor, donde servía.

Aquel día, no obstante, fue diferente. Pidieron al servicio que se reuniera en el recibidor. Solo lo hacían cuando aparecía un nuevo invitado en la casa que iba a quedarse por un tiempo. Al conocer a un nuevo noble, los sirvientes podían hacerse dos preguntas. Si el noble era desagradable, ansiaban saber cuándo marcharía. Si el noble era también noble de corazón, todos deseaban saber hasta cuándo permanecería allí.  
El señor de la casa, Fergus Crowley, presentó al hombre que ejecutaría la labor de enseñar e instruir a su hijo.   
-Mi nombre es Castiel-dijo, parando su mirada en todos sin excepción, detuviéndose en Dean, haciéndole desviar la vista como acto reflejo. Aquel profesor poseía unos ojos demasiado azules.   
El señor de la casa presentó después a cada uno y la labor que desempeñaban, y el profesor daba la mano a todos.   
-Y este es Dean, nuestro jardinero. También es el ayudante del herrero del pueblo.  
-Mucho gusto, señor-se atrevió a decir.  
-El placer es mío.  
Dean sintió la suavidad de sus manos, mientras que Castiel se deleitaba con un tacto áspero.  
-Es cierto que sois herrero-sonrió, y Dean se disculpó con vergüenza.  
-Tal vez podríais ayudarme.  
-¿Yo, señor?-Dean se extrañó.  
-Verá, las herraduras de mi caballo están algo desgastadas.  
-Por supuesto, señor. Me lo llevaré a la herrería esta noche con su permiso.  
-Luego hablaremos de ello.  
Sin más, se marchó siguiendo al señor Crowley.  
Aquella tarde, la pregunta que se hizo Deán fue si su estancia duraría lo suficiente como para ser digno de él.

Al caer la noche, Dean recordó el caballo de Castiel. Corrió a los establos lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Pero para su sorpresa, Castiel estaba allí, acariciando la crin de la yegua.  
-Señor, lo siento, había olvidado…  
-Por favor, Dean-le interrumpió mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Llámame Cas.  
-¿Cas?  
-Así me llama todo el mundo-sonrió.  
-De acuerdo, señ… Cas-corrigió-. ¿Aún quiere que me lleve el caballo? Podré traérselo mañana mismo.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Piensas trabajar toda la noche? ¿No hay nadie esperándote en casa?  
-Solo mi hermano-respondió-. Pensaba arroparle y, cuando estuviese dormido, arreglar las herraduras de su montura.  
-Me niego-dijo con firmeza-. No permitiré que pases así la noche. Si ya ha terminado tu jornada, ve a casa a descansar. Mañana sera otro día, Dean.  
-Gracias…-hizo un amago, pero no se fue aún-. Cas-se despidió entonces con una sonrisa.

Castiel esperaba ver a Dean en la mañana, pero el ama de llaves le informó que allí solo trabajaba por las tardes. Castiel se sintió abandonado. No sabía qué tenía aquel hombre. Quizás fuesen sus ojos verdes, sus labios carnosos tan tentadores o las pecas casi inapreciables que le otorgaban un aire inocente. La cuestión era que Castiel había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia él desde el primer momento. Deseaba verle, tal vez incluso caminar con él hasta la herrería y observarle emplear sus manos ásperas en el animal, contemplar cómo su cuerpo trabajaba junto al metal candente. 

Castiel se había extraviado en sus pensamientos como para olvidarse del ama de llaves, que en aquel momento se giró cuando ya estaba marchándose para decirle algo.

-Señor, me pidió que le dijera que su yegua está en perfecto estado en los establos.

-¿Cómo?-Se sorprendió.

-Así es, señor. Se la llevó de madrugada y la trajo al amanecer.

-Pero… Yo le dije que se fuera a descansar-frunció el ceño, sin poder comprender.

-Oh, señor-sonrió la mujer-. Ese muchacho no descansa. Dormirá cuatro horas al día con suerte. Desde que su padre se fue del pueblo, él ha trabajado en esta casa, y no solo como jardinero. Ayuda en la cocina, limpia… Y ahora también está en la herrería. Todo para que el pequeño Samuel pueda tener la vida que él nunca tuvo. Seguramente el muchacho pensó que usted le pagaría unas monedas a cambio de tener a lista su montura tan pronto, y por eso no le obedeció.

-Pero yo le habría pagado de todas formas-continuó sin comprender, y poco a poco le invadía un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno, no todos son tan generosos como usted-fue a mirar el reloj de la pared-. Es casi la hora de comer. Seguramente estará bañándose en el río.

Entonces, la mente de Castiel comenzó a cavilar un plan.

-Señora, ¿Crowley sabe que De… El muchacho arregló las herraduras?

-No, el señor Crowley no sabrá nada. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?

-Creo que pagaré al muchacho con una tarde de descanso, además de con las monedas que ya pensaba darle-sonrió-. Engañaré a Crowley, solo un poco. Le diré que solicito al chico para trabajar en mi caballo esta tarde, e iré a hacerle una visita. ¿Guardará mi secreto?

-No lo dude, señor. No lo dude.

Crowley accedió casi desentendiéndose.

 

Dean nadaba bajo el agua del río, echando su pelo hacia atrás cada vez que salía a la superficie. Cuando el sol estaba justo encima de él, cerraba los ojos y dejaba que le bañase el rostro con rayos cálidos, al tiempo que la imagen de Castiel paseaba por su mente.

Castiel no solo paseaba por su mente, sino entre los árboles del bosque que daban al río, hasta llegar a la orilla y visualizar ese desnudo moverse bajo el agua cristalina. Le pareció que jamás había estado frente a un cuerpo tan perfecto.

Dean oyó como una rama se rompía. Miró hacia los lados, pero no pudo ver nada. Y supuso que un animal estaría trepando por algún tronco. Se decidió entonces a salir del agua, secándose de nuevo al calor del sol.

Castiel continuaba escondido entre los árboles, esperando a que Dean tuviese algo de ropa puesta para acercarse. Cuando así fue, Dean caminó hacia él. No sabía que estuviese allí, solo iba a coger frutos para comer; pero eso obligó a Castiel a salir de su escondite rápidamente.

-Señor… ¿qué…?

-Por favor, usa mi nombre-suplicó.

-Castiel…

Castiel se armó de valor para besarle, un beso que Dean tardó en compartir.

-¿Por qué me besas?-Preguntó-. Solo soy…

-El hombre al que deseo-le interrumpió.

-¿Me deseas?

-Sí, como nunca a nadie, Dean.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Me lo dijo el ama de llaves-sonrió, acariciándole el rostro-. Buenas noticias, esta tarde no tendrás que ir a la casa, he solicitado tenerte el resto del día para que te encargues de mi montura.

-Pero… Tu yegua ya tiene nuevas herraduras…

-Lo sé. Pero Crowley no. Lo dejé en la herrería, no tendrás problemas-volvió a besarle, esta vez más profundo, dejando respiraciones costosas-. Muero por hacerte el amor, Dean.

-Cas… Yo nunca…-se preocupó.

-Tranquilo. Yo… Nunca lo he hecho con otro hombre. Pero quiero que seas tú.

Dean se lanzó a besarle con más fuerza, llevando él las riendas esta vez, abrazándole. Castiel comenzó a desnudarse, poniendo sus ropas sobre el suelo del bosque, y tumbando a Dean junto a él.

-Dean, hay algo que debes saber de mí-le frenó.

-Quiero saberlo todo de ti, Cas…-suspiró.

-Soy hijo de una bruja, Dean. Tengo… Ciertos poderes.

-No me importa, Cas, solo quiero estar contigo. Llevo deseando que me hagas tuyo desde que te vi.

Castiel se convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo, sintiendo la piel húmeda y caliente de Dean bajo la suya, sus brazos rodeándole, sus manos ásperas acariciándole por todas partes. Castiel terminó de desnudarle, besándole el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen, recorriendo cada centímetro con sus dedos. Entreabrió sus piernas y se quedó en el hueco entre ambas, besando a Dean, tomando sus muslos.

Dean se dejaba llevar en estado de éxtasis, también quería besarle por todas partes. La lengua de Cas bajaba hasta uno de sus pezones y lo atrapaba con la boca, ocasionándole ligeros jadeos. Pero su lengua continuó bajando, y llegó a su miembro, y Dean tembló y arañó las ropas sobre las que se encontraba; pero la lengua de Cas bajó aún más, y abrió más sus piernas y Dean se estremecía.

-¿A dónde vas…?-Su voz vibraba.

No hizo falta que Cas contestara, sus acciones hablaban por él, y su lengua recorrió toda su entrada.

-Ah-gimió-. No deberías tocar ahí…

Pero Cas no hizo caso, y no paró. Quería lubricarle bien, pero Dean no se dejaba. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para volver a la altura de sus ojos y besarle la punta de la nariz.

-¿Por qué hacías eso ahí?-Jadeó.

-Confía en mí, relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

-Confío en ti, pero es demasiado… Se siente muy bien-no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Castiel pensó bien cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso.

-¿Entonces quieres que siga?

-Sí…-respondió, abriendo al fin los ojos.

-Conozco un hechizo para esto. Así no te molestará más-susurró.

-De acuerdo-asintió.

Castiel puso su mano en el perineo. Dean se mordía el labio, mientras veía cómo a Castiel le brillaban los ojos, y luego esa luz desaparecía. Notaba algo en su interior, pero no sabía el qué. Estaba muy excitado.

Castiel volvió a descender por su cuerpo, separando más sus piernas otra vez, usando su lengua en una entrada completamente dilatada. La razó con los dedos y probó a introducir uno. Dean gimió, llevándose el puño a la boca para morderlo y no volver a emitir un sonido como aquel.

-¿Estás bien?

Dean asintió, y Castiel metió otro dedo.

-Cas… Por favor…

Castiel sacó los dedo y se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas, sosteniendo su propio miembro.

-Dean… necesito que hagas algo por mí… No quiero que te duela…

Dean se incorporó también, y se dio cuenta de lo que Castiel le pedía. Se excitó ante la idea, mirando a Cas frente a él, completamente desnudo. Gateó hasta estar delante y se agachó para metérselo en la boca. Para Cas, ver esos labios rodeándole era lo más erótico que había visto. Dean le lamió cuan ancho y largo era, lubricándole con su saliva.

-Dean-jadeó-, no aguanto más. Déjame tenerte.

Dean se apartó, volviendo a tumbarse boca arriba, tirando de Cas con un beso. Cas se colocó entre sus piernas. Dean las sostuvo mientras Cas se acercaba a la entrada con su miembro, rozándole con la punta y presionando despacio hasta abrirse paso. Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con ojos cerrados y boca abierta. 

-Dean…-gimió, sintiendo la estrechez-. Dime que puedo moverme…

-Muévete, Cas. 

Castiel se movió despacio, sumiéndose con Dean en el placer. Castiel había probado la carne de una mujer, pero nunca podría haber sentido nada parecido con ninguna. Dean, por otro lado, no encontraría palabras para describir lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo en ese momento. Tenían calor, ardían; pero no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuese la pasión que se daban el uno al otro. Se movían lenta y profundamente, con los músculos en tensión, las gargantas secas y el corazón palpitando fuertemente. Castiel gruñía en la curvatura de su cuello, y Dean ahogaba sus gritos. 

Dean no lo pudo evitar, se llevó una mano hacia su erección, tomándose a sí mismo para ayudarse a terminar. Estaba tan cerca…

-Espera, Dean…-gimió Cas-. Quiero correrme contigo…

Castiel aumentó sus embestidas sin contenerse más, aferrándose a Dean, no dejando espacio libre entre ellos. Estaba en el borde del abismo, quería saltar. Dean no pudo detener su propio brazo y entonces empezaron las contracciones de su abdomen, estremeciéndose, gritando, manchándoles a los dos. Observando la expresión extasiada de Dean es como empezaron los espasmos de Cas, llenándole. Sus mentes estaban completamente en blanco, casi como si hubieran perdido la consciencia un instante. 

-Dean… Dean…-decía, recuperando el aliento duramente.

Aquel al que llamaba estaba en el limbo; solo hasta que Castiel salió de su interior con cuidado y se tumbó junto a él en un abrazo.

-Lo siento, me he… corrido dentro.

-Creo que te quiero…-suspiró.

 

Castiel llamó a la puerta. Su oficio como profesor en la casa de Fergus Crowley habían terminado. Había disfrutado cada día con Dean, había visitado cada recoveco del pueblo y echo amistad con cada habitante. No quería marcharse, ni tampoco dejar a Dean atrás.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, sus maletas estaban tras la figura de Castiel.

-Cas… ¿No…? ¿No has encontrado forma de quedarte en casa de Crowley?

-Ya no me requiere como profesor, y por tanto, no dejará que me quede bajo su techo-Dean se entristeció profundamente, estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por quedarse con Cas-. Por eso… ¿Me dejarías vivir contigo y con Sam?

-¿Qué?-No daba crédito.

-No necesitarás trabajar para mantener otra boca. Eso te lo prometo. Tengo métodos poco ortodoxos, pero mientras que no descubran mi secreto estaré a salvo.

Dean se lanzó a abrazarle.

-Y también puedo darle clases a Sam.

Dean le empujó a entrar, ordenándole que se callara y le besara de una vez. Impregnado de felicidad, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.


End file.
